Akadaemia Anyder
Akadaemia Anyder is a dungeon in Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers. It is one of the extra level 80 dungeons in the base expansion. Story Objectives # Arrive in Ichthyology # Clear Ichthyology # Arrive in Phytobiology # Clear Phytobiology # Arrive in Phantomology # Defeat Quetzalcoatl Progression The Main Gate The Words of Mitron As the party moves to the main gate Amouratines begin fleeing the institution in fear as their experiments have been freed by a beast. Here the party faces off against a multitude of sea creatures. Ichtyology The party arrives onto a platform surrounded by water, one bipedal shark jumps onto the platform and another will swim around the arena until its ready to attack. Cladoselache Abilities: * Protolithic Puncture- Tank Buster * Tidal Guillotine- Point blank AoE, when coming back to fight the party it will use this ability and leave a puddle. * Aquatic Lance-Targets one player with a AoE marker that leaves a puddle. * Carcharian Verve- Doliodus Abilities: * Pealagic Cleaver- Conal AoE that targets another player, when coming back to fight the party it will cleave the arena from its position. * Marine Mayhem- Raid Wide AoE damage. * Prolithic Puncture- Tank buster. The Words of Halmarult After defeating the two sharks the party will enter the greenhouse portion of the institution, here the party will face a number of plant based enemies. Phytobiology Arriving in Phytobiology is a giant morbol monster. * Lash- Occasional double hit tank buster. * Arbor Storm- Raid wide AoE damage. * Extinsible Tendrils- The boss will extend its tendrils above itself and slam down, this will happen multiple times and if hit will give players a concussion DoT. * Blossom- Certain parts of the arena will turn purple and make any who stand in it vulnerable. * Sap Shower- Players will marked with AoE markers. * Putrid Breath- After its Tendril attack it will use this attack in front of its mouth, it will give a poison debuff and damage down. The Words of Lahabrea Within these halls are enemies of various creatures and living weapons, after defeating them all the path to the rooftops is open. Phantomology Arriving on the rooftops shows a Amouratine shade sacrificing his life force to summon Quetzalcoatl to tame the released creatures. * Shockbolt- Tankbuster * Thunderbolt- Raid wide AoE damage. * Thunderstorm- Electric AoE markers on the ground and around players, small electric balls will need to be grabbed by players or it will increase the bosses damage. * Shocking Plumage- Conal AoE's going out from the boss. * Winding Current- The boss will knockback players and stun them and small balls will continue to grow forcing players to run back into the boss to avoid damage. Enemies * Engendered Pteraketos * Engendered Monk * Engendered Shark * Engendered Bombfish * Engendered Clionid * Engendered Danbania * Cladoselache * Doliodus * Engendered Anenome * Engendered Lycopersicum * Laboratory Eggplant * Laboratory Garlic * Laboratory Onion * Laboratory Queen * Laboratory Tomato * Engendered Snapweed * Engendered Cactuar Giant * Marquis Morbol * Evil Armor * Engendered Bandersnatch * Engendered Bomb * Engendered Pegasus * Engendered Soma * Guardian Force: Quetzalcoatl Gallery FFXIV Akadaemia Anyder 02.png FFXIV Akadaemia Anyder 03.png FFXIV Akadaemia Anyder 04.png Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV